


Promised Lies

by morrezela



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Polyamory, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: In a dystopian future where members of Overwatch became brain washed by shadowy puppet masters, Gabriel Reyes and Ana Amari run the resistance movement and tell each other lies about reclaiming their loved ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on the Overwatch kink meme. It is a short vignette that heavily features a consensual poly relationship with Jack Morrison, Ana Amari, and Gabriel Reyes (Do we call that Janabriel? Ganack?) If this ship doesn't float your boat, I suggest you click the back button right about now.

There were days when Gabriel hated himself. If only he had moved faster. If only he had noticed some of the signs, wondered why it was that Jack kept having to go in for so many appointments. If he’d just thought instead of trusted, he wouldn’t have to see Jack’s dead-eyed stare in newsfeeds. He wouldn’t have to hear the emotionless, chilling tone of his voice that had replaced the warm, friendly way that Jack had always had about him.

 

He wouldn’t have to live each day with the fear that he might have to put a bullet through Jack’s skull. Gabriel hated himself, but he hated Overwatch more. Someday he was going to find out which talking head had taken Jack away from him, and he was going to rip them limb from limb. Then he was going to find a way to get his damned boy scout back, because there wasn’t anybody in the fucking world like Jack Morrison.

 

“You’re already awake,” Ana whispered beside him. She looked good in the dark yellow sheets of their bed. Jack would’ve looked like death warmed over in them. The only shade of yellow that ever complimented his skin was the golden color of his hair.

 

“Bad dreams,” Gabriel excused himself.

 

Ana hummed and sat up, staring at the same, blocked over window Gabriel had been gazing at for the past hour. “I think you have enough nightmares for the both of us,” she observed. “I feel guilty that I have happiness in mine.”

 

Blindly, Gabriel reached a hand out towards her, and she slipped her smaller one into it without question. It still felt weird, pressing a kiss to it without Jack biting at his shoulder or seeing him give Ana a gentle kiss on her cheek. Gabriel had always been the romantic, but Jack was the one that made them work.

 

_“You don’t have to choose,” Jack had whispered one night, naked body pressed against Gabriel’s. “I wouldn’t do that to you, to either of you.”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gabriel had lied as guilt took over his tongue. He had known exactly what Jack was referencing. The way he had laughed too long at Ana’s jokes, the way their gazes had lingered just a bit too long to be classified as friendly._

_Jack had snorted, pinched his side in retaliation for the lie. “I know you’ve got this idea that people from rural areas are idiots.”_

_“I do not,” Gabriel had protested._

_“But I’m not blind,” Jack had continued as if Gabriel had said nothing. “I see you looking, and I see her looking back.”_

_Fear had gripped Gabriel’s heart. “Are you breaking up with me?”_

_That had made Jack laugh. “I like Ana. She’s smart, funny, willing to sleep dart you when you’re too much of an asshole.”_

_“Sounds like you’re the one looking,” Gabriel had groused, hands trying to pull his lover back into his orbit, make him forget about Gabriel’s unseemly crush on somebody who wasn’t Jack._

_“Maybe I am,” Jack had said even as he let Gabriel eliminate what little space there was between them. “The world isn’t what it used to be. I don’t want you to be alone if something happens to me.”_

_“Don’t say stupid shit like that, Morrison.”_

_“It’s not stupid,” Jack had said. “What is stupid is ignoring an opportunity like this. I like her. You like her. She definitely likes you. Reinhardt said she was very disappointed to hear you weren’t single.”_

_“I thought you were Mr. Monogamy. I thought we were both Mr. Monogamy,” Gabriel had mentioned._

_“I am. This isn’t permission for you to go hookup with anybody you want. The promise of me shooting your balls off if you cheat on me stands. I’m just saying that I wouldn’t be opposed to being monogamous with Ana and you.”_

_“That isn’t really what monogamy means,” Gabriel had replied._

_Jack had rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean,” he’d said before leaning in for a kiss._

 

Gabriel blinked his eyes, willing the memory away.

 

“You’re thinking about Jack,” Ana said.

 

“When am I not thinking about Jack?” Gabriel asked, unable to keep the bitterness and anger from his voice. “They fucking took him from me.”

 

“He was mine too,” Ana said quietly.

 

Guilt tinged Gabriel’s hasty, “I know. I’m sorry.” Jack would be disappointed in him for forgetting her feelings.

 

“Pah,” Ana punched him in the arm without any force. “Save your emotions for when you need them. Jack will yell enough for the both of us when he sees what miserable messes we’ve become. It will give him something to focus on besides the fucked up landscape they gave his brain.”

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel agreed, albeit unsteadily. They were going to get Jack back. Fareeha would come with. The bastards that destroyed them would pay. This was their agreement, their creed.

 

For years, it had felt like empty promises that they told each other. There was comfort in having a routine lie to tell. The irony lay in the fact that there was less comfort in it now that there was a possibility it was the truth.

 

Four days ago, Angela Ziegler had started an experimental cure on Subject Thirty-Four. Lena Oxton had once been the most chipper soul Gabriel had ever met. The aggressive, calculating thing brought into base camp had been so different from her that he hadn’t even recognized her until McCree had told him who it was.

 

Hope hadn’t been high. Angela had lost thirty-three other patients. The nano-technology that the puppet masters of Overwatch used to brainwash its members was advanced. It would kill its host if it realized it was being removed - a failsafe to protect the organization from paying for its crimes.

 

But twelve hours ago, Angela had announced the eradication of foreign objects from Lena’s body. She’d said it had been made easier due to the state of temporal flux that Lena’s body was constantly going through. Jack didn’t have anything like that happening with him.

 

Still, it was more than they had achieved in the years since Gabriel had found Gérard dead on his kitchen floor, a grisly warning written in his blood. The entire apartment complex had exploded under Gabriel’s feet. He’d been the only survivor. Out of hundreds of innocent lives, the one person they’d been trying to kill had survived.

 

Then again, survival might be too optimistic of a term. For over a year, his body had been in constant pain. At any moment, it would just dissolve on him. The worst times were when only one or two parts would dissolve, leaving the solid parts to float through the disassembled mess of the rest of him. Fear hadn’t really been a part of Gabriel’s vocabulary until he faced the thought that his legs might become permanently attached to his jaw.

 

Dr. Ziegler had said that his condition was the result of some sort of nano technology gone awry, that the emissions from the bomb must have triggered them in some way.

 

Just another way that Overwatch’s hidden programs had stolen from him. He hadn’t been looked over or lucky. He’d been injected with the same mind-altering substance as the rest of them. He’d just been immune. Only it was too late to study him because the damned pulse bomb that went off screwed up his DNA to the point where it was questionable if he was still human.

 

Just another way that he’d failed Jack.

 

“We should get up,” Ana said even though she was already dressed. What she really meant was, “You should get up,” but she didn’t have the need to say everything like it was an order. A good trait given that Gabriel and Jack seemed to never speak in anything but.

 

“You ever wonder if I’m still me?” Gabriel asked her instead of complying with her request.

 

“That’s a ridiculous question,” Ana chided.

 

“Come on,” he challenged, “you have to have thought about it. Jack isn’t Jack. Who says I’m Gabriel Reyes?”

 

Ana sighed. “Why are you asking me this now?”

 

“What do you mean, why now? You think some other time would be better?”

 

“I do, actually. A year ago, two, three… This isn’t the first time you’ve thought about it.”

 

“What, you’re psychic now?” Gabriel scoffed.

 

Ana tossed a pair of pants at him in retaliation. “That is another ridiculous question. I’ve shared a bed with you for decades. I know what you worry about and the look that gets on your face when you do it. You used to worry that the Omnic War turned you into a monster, now you worry that whatever they did to you turned you into one.”

 

This time it was Gabriel’s turn to sigh as he reluctantly crawled out of bed to get dressed. “Why did you never mention it then?”

 

Silence was her answer. After a few seconds of it, he turned to fix her with a demanding glare that would probably look too fond. The sad look on her face had his expression softening in an instant. He’d never been good with sad faces. His only saving grace was that Jack was as tough son-of-a-bitch who wouldn’t show hurt, and Ana was nearly as bad.

 

“Ana…” he reached out a helpless hand, not knowing what to do or say.

 

“It’s nothing,” she said, a laugh coming out of her lips that wasn’t joyful. “It’s just that Jack was always the one who would confront you. Isn’t that silly? Nearly six years you’ve been like this. More than that since we lost Jack. Five since we lost Fareeha. All that time, and I still couldn’t figure out how to bring up a subject without Jack standing on my left, giving you that stupid, half worried, half angry look of his.”

 

“We had other things on our minds,” Gabriel reminded her.

 

Ana shook her head. “I think it more likely that I was a coward. I couldn’t face the thought that you might leave if I confronted you. That speaking about it would convince you that you were a monster. That I would lose the last person in my family.”

 

“You’re not losing me, and we’re getting them back,” Gabriel said. It was easier to console than be consoled. The words came naturally even though they had seemed unattainable mere minutes ago.

 

“Yes. Of course,” Ana agreed, fear and despair wiped away in an instant.

 

Ana had always been able to refocus in an instant. It was a trait that made her an excellent sniper. Best in the world until the abomination that used to be Amélie Lacroix was created. Gabriel envied the way she could push thoughts away when he was always consumed by them.

 

Then again, his thoughts fueled his actions. Anger was an excellent motivator. Jack had never agreed with Gabriel on that fact, but Jack wasn’t exactly around to motivate him with kinder, gentler reasons for living.

 

“I suppose we should go face the crowds. They’ll be wanting an update,” Ana said. She didn’t look too eager. Even though she was technically second in command of their little resistance movement, she wasn’t well liked.

 

Her skill set was respected. Gabriel didn’t think that anyone could disrespect the way she handled a gun. But most of their operatives were old Overwatch. If they weren’t stupidly loyal to Jack, they were stupidly loyal to Gabriel Reyes. None of them had ever much hidden the fact that all three of their paychecks went to the same address.

 

In the eyes of the resistance members, Ana had hooked up with Reaper not a month after Gabriel Reyes had died. Rumors had instantly started that she’d only ever been with Jack and Gabriel because of their power. Just look at the way she was already sleeping with the resistance leader.

 

Those rumors had never really died down, just gotten quieter whenever Reaper prowled through the camp. But there wasn’t much either of them could do about it. Overwatch thought Commander Reyes was dead. Most of the world though so too, and keeping them in the dark was a tactical advantage that would be foolish to throw away.

 

If word got out, they’d send Jack after him. Neither he nor Ana wanted to risk that because at least one of them would be dead at the end of that sort of encounter. So Ana shouldered the whispers about her loyalties and fidelity with the same determination she gave her other duties.

 

Still, it was hard watching the way Jesse McCree looked at her now. It was like he thought she personally betrayed him. Of course, it was Gabriel who had betrayed him. Ana was lying for him, and he was abusing McCree’s loyalty.

 

But he couldn’t risk telling Jesse no matter how much he wished he could. Ana and Ziegler knowing was bad enough. Their secrets would be ripped from them if they were ever caught, and those secrets could destroy the resistance.

 

So there was no choice but to settle into his white battle gear and slip on his ever present mask. His voice had gone to shit in the explosion, masking the melodic voice that had once made Jack Morrison flush crimson whenever Gabriel paid him a compliment. His stature was the same, but nobody looked for a dead man in a living one’s movements. And if he preferred a certain style of weapon, well a lot of people had emulated Commander Reyes’s fighting style.

 

“McCree is going to hate me when he finds out,” he said as he finished locking his mask in place.

 

“Yes,” Ana agreed, “and I will revel in it. Perhaps I will even point and laugh if the mood strikes me.”

 

Something resembling a laugh tumbled past Gabriel’s lips. “You would.”

 

“Don’t worry,” she said as she clapped him on the arm, “I’ll patch you up if he shoots you.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Gabriel said, grateful that his fond look was hidden behind his mask. He just hoped that when the day came, Jack would be patching him up beside her.

 

 

 

 


End file.
